Falling Embers
by AlyssC01
Summary: Missing Scenethoughts from the movie i couldn't find it under the Movie category. Falling Embers in Liz's mind.SAF


_TITLE: Falling Embers_

_AUTHOR: AlyssC01_

_EMAIL: _

_RATING: PG-13 to be safe. Minor language and a violent situation. _

_FEEDBACK: Please, but nothing negative if you can't help it. _

_Mama always said, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hellboy, the Movie, the copy or even the script. It is the property of some big film company who will hopefully pass over this with out seeing an opportunity to make some money by suing a poor defenceless fanfiction writer. _

_AN: I just came back from watching this movie and this scene haunted me. I'm not fond of the movie it self, it wasn't bad – just not... Well, that good. Maybe I'm just tired of all the comic book movies that's been released in the last two years. BUT: I liked the characters, specifically LIZ and this just came out. _

* * *

"Hit me!"

And the slap that followed echoed a lifetime.

Liz stared at Meyer, controlling the flash of pure hatred she felt and channeling it into the smoldering ember of her soul. Closing her eyes, she turned around and faced who she was.

'_The girl had had enough. "Stop it!" She yelled as she jumped up. "Stop it! I hate you stop it!" _

_The man in the room turned to her, waving a bloody fist in her direction. _

"_You shut your mouth or you're next." He shouted and gave the cowering woman before him another kick. "She's as bad as you are you bitch." He sneered. "But I'll teach her, I'll teach you."  
The little girl threw herself at the man who had sired her, and tried to claw, bite and kick at him... Anything to stop his tirade on her mother. _

_The man let out an angry, and surprised yell and grabbed her by the neck and front of the dress. "Ungrateful little bitch!" He yelled, his breath foul with brandy. "Just like your mother..." He shook her hard and flung her across the room. She landed hard against the kitchen stove, and slumped to the floor. Bloody tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to pick up her small – broken body. The man turned from her with a grunt and again turned on her mother. Time slowed to a crawl...'_

She stopped into the water, slowly spreading her arms.

'She wanted to hurt him as bad as he was hurting her mother. She wanted to hurt him as bad as he had hurt her. She wanted to... She screamed as she pushed herself up and rushed at him, thin arm spread – blue flames erupted between her fingers but she wasn't scared. She knew that the fire would never hurt her... Never.'

She closed her eyes spreading her arms wider, turning her head towards the obscured heavens.

'_But it hurt other people. Her father, her mother, the boys who had teased her, the people who had been close when she had had an episode – her fellow patients in the hospital..._

_The little girl had up after both occasions, words echoing through her mind. _

"_I'm a freak."' _

The darkness swirled around her. Had she burned the world away as she had dreamed so many times? Was she the only one left?

"I'm a freak." She whispered in the darkness, cold, alone...

"I am..."

A warm glow out of site, a wink of spectacles at unseen moonlight.

"_Unique."_ The voice soothed her.

She had not believed it, when it spoke to her at her hospital bedside, she had not believed it when she had went away from the Bureau and she had not even believed it when she came back.

"You saved them both, neither was hurt."

She couldn't believe it even now. They were both dead and - whatever this was – was lying to her. She felt curled up and alone inside, unable to find comfort from the ghostly apparition. It did not say anything else – the silence stretching endless around her.

Alone, in the dark. Where freaks belonged.  
She closed her eyes and drifted deeper when...

"Liz..."

She came back. For a moment, just before she winked out of this planes existence a ghostly apparition materialized in front of her.  
The Professor smiled.

"You are Unique." He whispered and disappeared.

For the first in her life, she woke up with those words ringing through her head.

"I am Unique."  
She smiled up at the face before her.

'We are Unique.'

_AN: Okay, that's it. I've had my say, now you say yours. Ready, STEADY? GO GO GO!!!_


End file.
